Le chant du Boursouflet
by labulle
Summary: Il existe une légende chez les sorciers, qui dit que les Boursouflets peuvent chanter. Hermione en fera la délicieuse expérience un soir de Noël.


**Bonjour à tous :) Je vous présente le dernier né de mes OS. Il s'agit d'un dramione. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK. Rowling**

 **Paring : DM/HG**

 **Rated : K**

 **Statut : Complet**

* * *

 **Le chant du Boursouflet**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Ginny ne tenait plus en place ; les résultats des sélections de Quidditch allaient être affichés sur le tableau d'affichage du grand Hall. Elle était persuadée de faire partie de l'équipe, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de stresser depuis une semaine, ce qu'Hermione commençait à avoir du mal à gérer. En effet, la plus jeune des Weasley ne tenait plus en place depuis plusieurs jours, et Hermione, qui préférait plutôt passer son temps à la bibliothèque ou en compagnie d'un bon livre n'importe où ailleurs, n'osait pas lui dire qu'elle aspirait à un peu plus de repos. Heureusement, aujourd'hui normalement, tout serait terminé !

— Ils n'y sont pas !

Hermione regarda à son tour le panneau d'affichage et constata que Ginny avait raison.

— Peut-être qu'ils seront là dans la journée, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour si peu, conseilla Hermione à Ginny qui avait toujours la mine défaite.

— Oh ! Regarde, quelqu'un a perdu son Boursouflet !

Par simple curiosité, Hermione lut le petit morceau de parchemin perdu au milieu d'autres annonces d'objets perdus ou de changement d'heures de cours.

 _« Perdu Boursouflet mâle de sept ans. Il est orange, et extrêmement attachant. Prière de le ramener à son propriétaire. »_

— C'est étrange, le mot n'est pas signé, dit Hermione avec étonnement.

— Donc, on ne peut pas savoir à qui il est, alors si on le trouve, rien ne nous empêche de le garder !

Hermione observa la rouquine retrouver tout son entrain. Elle avait apparemment une idée en tête.

— Ce n'est pas très moral. Après tout, si quelqu'un s'est donné la peine de mettre une annonce, c'est bien qu'il manque à la fille qui l'a perdu, déclara Hermione en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une affreuse moralisatrice.

— Je sais Hermione..., dit Ginny avec une moue d'enfant gâtée, mais tu sais que depuis qu'Arnold est mort le mois dernier, je suis très triste.

En effet, Hermione savait que Ginny avait été très peinée de perdre son Boursouflet si jeune. Il n'avait que trois mois lorsqu'il est mort. Fred et George avaient bien proposé à leur jeune sœur de le remplacer, puisqu'Arnold venait de leur boutique, mais elle avait refusé, prétextant que la peine de l'avoir perdu était encore trop grande, et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'un autre prenne sa place dans son cœur. Apparemment, elle avait changé d'avis...

— Allez Hermione ! Viens avec moi le chercher, je suis sûre de le retrouver rapidement. Les Boursouflets adorent manger de la morve de lézard et des insectes, et puisqu'il n'y a pas de lézard au château, il faut aller là où il y a un tas d'insectes, dans la serre du professeur Chourave ! En plus, il est orange ! Ceux que mes frères vendent vont du rose au violet, alors il doit s'agir d'une autre espèce !

Hermione aurait pu arguer que les araignées faisaient partie de leurs mets favoris également, et que ça, il y en avait vraiment partout à l'intérieur du château, mais elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien, Ginny avait déjà trouvé une nouvelle quête pour la faire patienter jusqu'aux résultats, alors elle ne pourrait rien n'y changer.

— Je suis désolée, mais tu sais que je ne suis pas très à l'aise en présence de ces petites choses poilues, et je reste contre le fait de ne pas le rendre à sa propriétaire, donc je ne veux pas t'accompagner. Je préfère me rendre à la bibliothèque.

Ginny fit un peu la tête, mais elle n'insista pas. Après avoir dit à plus tard à Hermione, la jeune Weasley fila en direction des serres.

Hermione pouvait enfin faire ce qui lui plaisait ! C'est donc de très joyeuse humeur qu'elle se rendit à la bibliothèque. La même bonne vieille odeur de livre flottait dans l'air, et le silence régnait, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit des pages tournées régulièrement et avec précaution. Qu'elle aimait cet endroit !

Plongée dans son livre de runes anciennes depuis plus d'une heure, Hermione n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Régulièrement, elle sentait comme une gêne le long de sa cheville. Elle avait beau la frotter avec son autre cheville, ça continuait de la démanger. Ayant de plus en plus de difficultés à lire, elle décida de fermer son livre et de regarder sous la table une bonne fois pour toutes, afin de trouver ce qui pouvait la démanger. Lorsqu'elle se pencha, elle fut surprise de voir une boule de poils orange qui venait lui frôler la cheville avant de repartir sous un meuble.

Hermione en eut froid dans le dos. Au lieu d'un banal Boursouflet, ça aurait très bien pu être quelque chose de plus dangereux, comme un serpent, ou une mygale échappée de la classe de potion...

Décidée à ramener l'animal à son propriétaire, Hermione se mit à genoux sur le sol de pierre et appela la petite créature en tapant de l'ongle sur le sol. Malheureusement, si cette astuce marchait avec Pattenrond, ça ne marchait pas avec la boule de poils.

Cependant, Hermione se souvint de quelque chose qui marchait aussi très bien avec son chat, c'était de l'appâter avec de la nourriture.

Hermione se releva alors et regarda partout autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'elle cherchait, elle sourit de satisfaction et alla s'emparer d'une araignée qui tissait sa toile dans un coin de l'étagère dédiée aux livres traitant des Moldus.

— Désolée, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, dit-elle à l'arachnide qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Hermione vérifia que le Boursouflet était bien toujours à la même place et libéra l'araignée qui se mit à détaler à toute vitesse. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait échapper à la langue toute fine et rose de la créature. C'était toujours surprenant de voir les Boursouflets sortir une langue très longue d'un si petit corps. Un peu comme pour les caméléons.

Curieuse de voir si la géante lui avait apporté d'autres présents, la petite bête sortit de sa cachette. Hermione en profita pour s'en emparer délicatement et se relever.

Bien sûr, ces créatures étaient mignonnes, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, mais tout comme les hamsters... Hermione en avait eu un lorsqu'elle avait eu sept ans, mais elle l'avait bien vite échangé avec le microscope d'une fille de dix ans.

Et elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Une bête de ce genre ne servait à rien. Elle comprenait le besoin d'affection des fillettes d'une dizaine d'années (hormis elle-même), mais elle avait plus de mal à saisir le besoin d'en avoir un lorsqu'on avait, comme Ginny, seize ans.

Hermione leva sa main tendue devant ses yeux. Le Boursouflet y tenait largement. Il la regardait avec ses grands yeux globuleux et poussait des petits couinements agités. Pour le calmer, Hermione le cala contre son cœur et le couvrit de son autre main, afin de lui donner quelques caresses apaisantes. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes à écouter bourdonnement grave qu'il faisait (pour exprimer son contentement), qu'elle se rendit compte que caresser un truc si doux était vraiment addictif. Préférant rester sur ses positions, elle le recula loin d'elle et le fourra dans l'une des poches intérieures de son sac de classe.

La jeune fille se saisit d'une plume et d'un parchemin et rédigea un message :

 _« À l'attention du propriétaire du Boursouflet perdu, je pense l'avoir retrouvé. Pour le récupérer, me contacter._

 _Hermione Granger. »_

Et l'épingla sous la précédente annonce.

Lors du repas, alors que Ginny s'amusait à gratouiller le ventre de leur petit invité, Hermione se surprit à avoir envie de faire de même. Ces créatures étaient démoniaques !

Le soir venu, Ginny insista pour garder la boule de poils avec elle dans son dortoir, prétextant, à raison, que Pattenrond avait essayé de manger Arnold une bonne centaine de fois et qu'il était donc risqué de le garder dans la même chambre que lui, mais Hermione refusa catégoriquement. Elle en avait la garde jusqu'à ce que sa maîtresse le réclame, après tout... Et aussi, elle avait bien envie de lui apprendre un tour également, comme Ginny l'avait fait durant tout le repas. Mais pour rien au monde, Hermione ne l'aurait avoué.

— Écoute-moi bien Pattenrond, c'est sérieux, je te demande de ne pas le manger, même si tu en meurs d'envie, c'est clair ?!

Le chat agita nerveusement la queue et se lécha les babines, mais Hermione aurait pu jurer qu'il avait compris et se tiendrait à carreau. Malgré tout, elle resterait sur ses gardes afin d'éviter tout accident fâcheux.

Hermione s'installa dans son lit et lissa la couverture afin que « Peluche », comme elle l'avait surnommé, ait plus de liberté de mouvement. Au lieu de le mettre dans sa petite boîte pour la nuit, comme c'était prévu, elle avait d'abord voulu qu'il se dégourdisse les jambes. Après tout, il allait passer huit heures dans une boîte, alors autant se dépenser avant !

La jeune fille passa vingt bonnes minutes à le regarder gambader sur son lit, à le papouiller. Elle devait bien avouer qu'il était adorable. Il ronronnait lorsqu'elle le caressait, et poussait des petits couinements aigus lorsqu'il tournait sur lui-même, et, alors qu'elle venait de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de refermer la boîte pour éviter que Pattenrond ne le dévore durant son sommeil, elle l'avait entendu siffler. Ses sifflements étaient modulés, comme une mélodie. C'était particulièrement charmant.

Hermione s'endormit en se disant que finalement, les Boursouflets étaient bien plus intéressants que les hamsters !

Le lendemain, Hermione fut réveillée par un hibou qui s'était faufilé dans la chambre et faisait un vacarme de tous les diables.

— Mais faites taire ce piaf ! marmonna-t-elle encore ensuquée.

— On aimerait bien, mais il est incontrôlable ! se plaignit Parvati qui, aidée de Lavande, courait les bras en l'air pour stopper la course du volatil enragé.

— Mais on dirait que c'est toi qu'il cherche ! Il veut à tout prix se faufiler derrière tes rideaux, dit Lavande de mauvaise humeur.

Hermione n'eut alors d'autre choix que de s'extirper de son lit. Dès qu'elle écarta le rideau, le hibou se précipita sur celle en poussant des cris furieux.

La jeune fille ne reconnaissait pas l'oiseau qui devait appartenir à la volière de l'école, et lorsqu'elle détacha enfin la missive de sa patte, il s'envola à travers la pièce et repartit comme il était venu, en laissant une traînée de plumes derrière lui.

— J'espère au moins de c'était d'une importance vitale, grogna Lavande qui décida de se recoucher pour profiter de son lit douillet encore quelques minutes.

Hermione haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et déplia la lettre :

 _« J'ai vu le message, je viendrai récupérer mon Boursouflet à dix heures ce matin, aux toilettes des filles du troisième étage. Si tu as un empêchement, merci de me prévenir. »_

Hermione reposa cette lettre qui manquait sensiblement d'amabilités, d'autant plus que pour prévenir d'un quelconque empêchement, il fallait connaître l'identité du correspondant... Heureusement, elle n'avait pas cours à cette heure, et pourrait être là.

Après avoir pris sa douche, elle ouvrit le tiroir où se trouvait Peluche. Elle savait bien qu'elle devait le rendre, mais pour le coup, elle avait espéré le garder un peu plus longtemps.

Peluche la fixa de ses grands yeux et commença à s'agiter en poussant des gazouillis adorables.

Elle s'empara alors de lui et le caressa, profitant de ses tout derniers moments avec lui.

À l'heure convenue, elle avait récupéré le Boursouflet dans son dortoir et s'était rendue au troisième étage. Par chance, Mimi Geignarde n'était pas présente, mais elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Elle patientait là depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand quelqu'un arriva enfin.

— Granger...

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Crabbe se diriger vers elle.

— Tu as mon Boursouflet ?

— Heu... oui, il est là, dit-elle, surprise d'apprendre à qui il appartenait.

Elle sortit le Boursouflet de sa poche et le tendit à regret à Crabbe, après lui avoir fait un dernier câlin.

— Et dis-moi, par curiosité, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

— Heu..., il s'appelle..., heu...

Hermione fut surprise de le voir hésiter à ce point. De toute évidence, le Boursouflet n'était pas à lui, sans ça, il aurait su son nom !

— J'ignore pour qu'elle raison tu as voulu le récupérer, mais il est hors de question que je te le confie Crabbe ! J'attendrais que son vrai propriétaire me le réclame !

Hermione ne laissa pas le temps à Crabbe d'inventer une excuse et repartit avec Peluche, bien confortablement installé dans sa poche intérieure. Elle fulmina de voir avec quel culot il avait prétendu qu'il était le sien.

À l'heure du repas de midi, Hermione reçut un nouveau hibou. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe, curieuse de voir ce que le mot contenait.

 _« Bonjour,_

 _J'ai vu que tu avais retrouvé mon Boursouflet, je te remercie ! J'aimerais le récupérer ce soir, à la volière. Si tu es d'accord, renvoie-moi un mot avec le hibou. »_

Elle préféra nettement cette missive, bien plus polie ! Il devait sans doute s'agir de la vraie propriétaire de la boule de poils. Hermione convint d'une heure de rendez-vous et renvoya le volatile.

Le soir, alors que la nuit tombait, Hermione se rendit jusqu'à la volière. Après avoir gravi les innombrables marches, elle arriva essoufflée. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui l'attendait dans la pénombre, et une fois qu'elle eut lancé un Lumos, elle sursauta.

La carrure imposante de Grégory Goyle se découpait dans l'obscurité.

— Est-ce que je peux avoir mon Boursouflet s'il te plaît ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Cette histoire commençait à être louche.

— S'il t'appartient vraiment, dis-moi son nom !

— Il s'appelle Citrouille.

Soit, il avait très bien pu l'inventer, après tout, le Boursouflet était orange, alors bon...

Ne sachant pas comment avoir plus de certitude quant à la véracité de ses propos, elle sortit le Boursouflet de sa poche et l'embrassa, avant de le tendre à Grégory.

Ce dernier avança des mains tremblantes, comme si la vue de la petite créature inoffensive l'effrayait au plus haut point, et cette dernière tenta par tous les moyens d'échapper aux mains du Serpentard.

— Mais tu te fiches de moi ! Il n'est pas à toi ce Boursouflet, j'en suis certaine !

— OK, il n'est pas à moi, mais je dois le ramener. Il est... à ma cousine !

Hermione fronça les sourcils une fois de plus. Elle ignorait que Goyle avait une cousine à Poudlard, mais après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas plus que ça.

— Très bien. Donne-moi le nom de ta cousine, je vais prendre contact avec elle directement. Tu vois bien que tu effrayes cette pauvre bête !

Goyle prit un air penaud et baragouina des paroles incompréhensibles, avant de partir, laissant là Hermione, seule et circonspecte.

Le lendemain matin, les filles du dortoir Gryffondor eurent la joie d'avoir un réveil identique à celui de la veille, c'est-à-dire qu'un hibou hystérique s'était engouffré dans la pièce et volait dans la pièce comme s'il bravait une tempête.

— Hermione, c'est pour toi ! dit Parvati avant de remonter sa couverture au-dessus de sa tête.

Hermione pesta et se leva, de mauvaise humeur. Ça commençait à bien faire ! Elle s'empara brutalement de la missive et chassa le volatile à coups de sortilèges.

 _« Granger, rends-moi mon Boursouflet ! »_

Hermione haussa les sourcils, cette affaire était de plus en plus dingue. De mauvais grée, elle s'habilla, prit Citrouille, si c'était bien comme ça qu'il s'appelait, et se rendit immédiatement à la tour d'Astronomie, comme l'exigeait le reste du message.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit que quelqu'un était déjà présent, et il semblait furieux, puisqu'il faisait les cent pas devant le télescope géant.

— Malefoy ?! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez tous à cette pauvre bête !

— T'occupe, ça te regarde pas ! gronda Drago qui semblait de mauvaise humeur également.

— Hors de question de vous le donner ! Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tordu vous jouez, mais vous ne volerez pas ce Boursouflet !

— La seule qui l'a volé ici c'est toi, alors rends-le-moi !

— Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu lui veux, et à qui il est.

Drago lui lança un regard noir et fulmina. Elle semblait aussi déterminée à connaître la vérité que lui a récupérer Citrouille.

— C'est le mien, t'es contente !

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux en grand. Que Drago Malefoy prétende avoir un Boursouflet était risible. Aucun garçon digne de ce nom dans tout Poudlard n'aurait revendiqué de posséder une petite créature toute mignonne...

— C'est ridicule ! Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'un garçon de dix-sept ans tient éperdument à une petite boule de poils, aussi mignonne soit-elle !

Drago contracta les muscles de ses mâchoires violemment. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes et siffla entre ses dents.

En quelques secondes, le Boursouflet était sorti de sa cachette et avait sauté sur le bras tendu de Drago, avant d'aller directement s'installer dans sa manche, comme il le faisait toujours.

Hermione resta ébahie. La créature appartenait bel et bien à Malefoy, qui semblait vraiment content de l'avoir retrouvée, et tout le stratagème qu'il avait mis en place avec ses acolytes avait pour seul but de ne pas dévoiler la vérité.

— Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir réclamé toi-même tout de suite ?

— Tu viens de le dire, un garçon de mon âge qui a un animal de compagnie de gamine, c'est ridicule ! cracha-t-il, l'air vexé.

Hermione s'en voulait de l'avoir blessé. Mais qui aurait pu deviner ?...

— Dans ce cas, tu aurais dû envoyer une fille de Serpentard, ça aurait été moins suspect, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

— Impossible, seuls les garçons du dortoir sont au courant, et je tiens à ce que ça reste comme ça, alors je te préviens Granger, un mot de ça à quiconque, et je me vengerai comme tu n'as pas idée !

— Je... Je ne dirai rien, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas honteux d'avoir un Boursouflet alors...

Drago lui lança un nouveau regard furibond et s'éclipsa. Même elle ne croyait pas réellement à ce qu'elle disait, et apparemment, il s'en était rendu compte.

Le reste de la journée, Hermione le passa à penser à Drago et Citrouille. Comment était-ce possible qu'un garçon si méchant puisse avoir tant d'affection pour un Boursouflet ?

Elle n'avait pas dit à Ginny qui était le propriétaire, mais elle en mourrait d'envie. Non pour se moquer de lui, mais surtout pour partager son étonnement avec quelqu'un d'autre. Plus elle l'étudiait de loin, et plus elle se disait qu'au final, elle ne connaissait rien du garçon, hormis la haine qui leur vouait à elle, Ron et Harry.

Les jours passèrent, et contre toute attente, Citrouille manquait énormément à Hermione. Mais elle savait qu'il se trouvait avec un maître affectueux. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à observer Drago, lorsqu'ils prenaient leur repas dans la Grande Salle, ou lors des cours en commun, et ce qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant lui avait sauté aux yeux. Lorsqu'il était à table, il glissait discrètement des miettes dans sa manche. Hermione voyait souvent le bout de la langue rose du Boursouflet. Et lorsqu'il marchait dans les couloirs, sa main gauche était toujours dans la poche de son pantalon. Il devait faire ça pour que Citrouille glisse jusqu'à sa main et se fasse câliner. Une fois, elle aurait juré même, avoir entendu un bourdonnement sourd en passant près du Serpentard. Elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Citrouille qui ronronnait.

— Hermione, il y a quelque chose que tu veux nous dire ?

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'Harry lui posa cette question, et reporta son attention sur lui, plutôt que sur Drago qui mangeait à la table d'en face.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Harry ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

— Au sujet de Malefoy je veux dire, rajouta celui-ci avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

Hermione retint et son souffle et sentit les battements de son cœur s'affoler. Est-ce que Harry avait tout découvert à propos du propriétaire du Boursouflet ? Et si tout le monde l'apprenait, Drago la tuerait !

— Je ne voix pas de quoi tu parles ! se défendit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

— Je me disais que tu nous cachais peut-être quelque chose, puisque depuis des jours, tu n'as d'yeux que pour Malefoy ! se moqua Harry.

Hermione sourit à son ami en retrouvant un peu de ses couleurs. Il ne se doutait de rien !

— Ne dis pas de bêtises Harry ! dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

— Je m'en doute, se moqua-t-il. C'était juste pour te charrier. Par contre, si tu ne veux pas que d'autres le croient vraiment, un conseil, arrête de l'observer à la dérobée comme tu le fais.

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux et ne réussit pas à déchiffrer le regard de son meilleur ami. Il avait l'air à la fois amusé et à la fois inquiet.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, le rassura-t-elle, même si elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus.

Harry sembla s'en contenter puisqu'il lui offrit un sourire mystérieux avant de se replonger dans sa tarte à la mélasse.

Le soir, alors qu'Hermione faisait sa ronde de préfète, il lui sembla entendre siffler Citrouille. Qu'elle partage ou non un secret avec Drago n'empêchait pas de lui retirer des points s'il était hors de son dortoir à cette heure ! Elle souleva la tapisserie d'où provenait le bruit et fut étonnée de ne voir que Citrouille. Lorsqu'il la vit, il sembla la reconnaître puisqu'il vint tout de suite se frotter à ses jambes. Hermione sourit et récupéra la boule de poil au creux de ses mains. Il était tard, et il semblait que Citrouille se soit encore échappé, alors Hermione préféra le garder avec elle plutôt que de risquer de réveiller tous les Serpentard en allant le redonner à Drago. Tant pis, elle lui enverrait un hibou le lendemain matin.

Comme les fois précédentes, Hermione installa Citrouille dans une petite boîte pleine de coton, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir y rester. Dès qu'elle refermait le couvercle, il se mettait à pousser des cris déchirants. La jeune fille capitula et le reprit avec elle dans le lit. Instantanément, il se faufila sous ses cheveux et s'installa pour la nuit. Hermione, bercée par ses bourdonnements ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.

oOo

— Mais c'est pas vrai ! Où est-ce qu'il peut être encore ? dit Drago d'un ton catastrophé. C'était la deuxième fois en une semaine qu'il perdait Citrouille, et ça n'était pourtant jamais arrivé !

— Tu n'as jamais pensé à lui mettre une laisse avec une clochette autour du cou, se moqua Théodore Nott.

Drago lui fit un geste grossier du doigt, mais l'attention de Nott fut détournée par l'arrivée d'un hibou. Le blond ne comprenait pas, il fournissait à citrouille les meilleurs insectes exotiques, et faisait même parvenir de la morve fraîche de lézard à deux queues du nord de l'Écosse, tous les deux jours, alors pourquoi celui-ci décidait de fuguer ?

— Tiens, ça t'est adressé Drago, lui dit son ami en lui tendant le pli.

Drago fronça les sourcils et s'empressa de lire la lettre :

 _« Drago, j'ai retrouvé tu sais qui hier soir, pendant ma ronde. Dis-moi quand tu veux le récupérer._

 _Hermione »._

Drago était rassuré ! C'était Granger qui l'avait retrouvé, encore. Il n'aurait pas à envoyer une fois de plus ses amis le récupérer. D'autant qu'ils eurent été parfaitement incompétents la fois précédente.

Le Serpentard lui renvoya un message lui donnant rendez-vous dans la tour d'Astronomie le soir même, et fila sous la douche de bonne humeur.

— Tu en as mis du temps ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus !

— Désolée Drago, j'ai dû accompagner Neville à l'infirmerie. Un élève de la maison Serpentard lui a jeté un sort de bloc-jambes lorsqu'il était en haut des escaliers. Tu imagines le carnage sans doute, dit-elle d'un ton sévère.

Drago sourit narquoisement et tendit le bras en sifflant. Comme la fois précédente, Citrouille se précipita sur son maître. Drago se laissa aller à lui sourire et le porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

D'un geste vif, il l'écarta de son visage, avec de l'approcher de nouveau et de le sentir précautionneusement.

— Il sent super bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Tu lui as donné un bain ? Tu es folle ! Ne sais-tu donc pas que les Boursouflets peuvent se noyer dans un dé à coudre !

— Mais non, ne sois pas ridicule ! Je suis parfaitement consciente qu'il ne faut pas leur donner de bain !

Hermione approcha de la bête pour sentir à son tour.

— Ce n'est rien, il a dormi dans mes cheveux cette nuit, ça sent simplement mon shampoing.

Drago fit une grimace peu distinguée avant de dire :

— Super ! Comment je vais faire partir l'odeur moi maintenant ?!

— Trop aimable, soupira Hermione. Maintenant que les amabilités sont finies, je vais retourner à ma vie si tu le permets, dit-elle un brin fâchée.

Hermione sortit de la grande pièce et fulmina. Pour qui se prenait-il ! Elle avait gardé son secret, et lui avait retrouvé par deux fois son animal et compagnie, et c'est comme ça qu'il la traitait ? Non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Forte de sa résolution, Hermione revint à pas vif dans la salle, mais au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche, elle vit que Drago était occupé à renifler son Boursouflet, un air absorbé sur le visage.

Surprise, toute sa colère se dissipa d'un coup. C'était tellement étrange de voir le Serpentard arborer un air satisfait qui n'était pas accompagné par de la mesquinerie.

Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent. Hermione retrouvait Citrouille partout où elle allait, c'était à peine croyable !

Elle avait alors mis au point un système de pièce permettant de communiquer plus rapidement avec Drago que par hibou.

oOo

— Tu as quoi comme potion à faire toi Hermione ? demanda Ron plein d'espoir. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait la même que lui...

— Je dois faire un philtre d'invisibilité ! C'est extrêmement compliqué, et je vais avoir du mal à rassembler tous les ingrédients, mais je pense que je pourrais me débrouiller, dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Mon ingrédient spécial est un poil de Boursouflet...

— Ah... Moi c'est une plume d'hippogriffe, se plaignit Ron.

— Demande à Hagrid s'il n'en a pas gardé de Buck, lui conseilla la jeune fille.

Le visage de Ron s'illumina et il partit à toute allure, la laissant seule devant la salle de classe.

Hermione sortit alors sa pièce de sa poche et lança un sort dessus.

Dans le dortoir des Serpentard, Drago sentit soudain la pièce qu'il gardait sur lui, chauffer. Ça le surprenait puisque Citrouille était bien confortablement installé dans sa manche, comme d'habitude.

Sur le jeton, il pouvait lire « Besoin de te parler, amène Citrouille. »

Bien qu'il fût étonné, il accéda à sa demande. Après tout, elle lui avait rendu service plus d'une fois.

Hermione sentit à son tour sa pièce chauffer et indiquer « Devant le mur des Serpentard, tout de suite. »

Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne refuse, ou ne se donne pas la peine de lui répondre, aussi fut-elle agréablement surprise.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ? demanda Drago avec nonchalance.

— J'aurais besoin d'un service... Tu sais, à propos du devoir de potion...

— Laisse-moi deviner... Tu as besoin d'un poil de Citrouille ?!

— Oui, c'est ça, et...

— Hors de question !

— Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama Hermione qui ne voyait pas où était le problème.

— Parce que je refuse de lui arracher un poil ! Je ne suis pas un barbare !

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait l'insulter ou s'attendrir.

— Si tu as peur qu'il te déteste si tu le fais, je peux le faire, proposa Hermione. Mais Drago gardait un air buté.

— Ou alors, je lui donne un coup de peigne, il perd bien des poils naturellement non ?

Drago réfléchit un instant et se trouva bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. D'autant plus qu'il avait tout le nécessaire de toilette de Citrouille, qui comportait une serviette éponge en soie, un petit peigne en argent, et un bonnet de nuit en pilou pour les nuits d'hiver.

— Bouge pas, je reviens.

Drago s'apprêta à rentrer dans son dortoir, mais il s'arrêta soudain et fit demi-tour.

— En fait…, j'ai moi-même besoin de quelque chose pour ma potion, et j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Hermione était doublement étonnée. D'une, parce qu'il osait lui demander son aide, et de deux, parce qu'il la demandait poliment, ce qui était une première, il fallait bien l'avouer.

— Je dois faire une potion revigorante, et pour ça, comme tu dois le savoir, j'ai besoin d'une plume de chouette des neiges.

Drago s'était tu, il semblait dans l'expectative d'une réponse négative.

— Tu sais, tu pourrais demander directement à Harry, il ne te le refuserait pas, dit-elle d'une voix douce, comme pour l'amadouer.

— À d'autres Granger ! Il me déteste et c'est réciproque, alors je doute qu'il meure d'envie de m'aider à réussir ma potion...

Bien sûr, Hermione n'avait jamais dit que Harry sauterait de joie à l'idée de l'aider, mais elle le pensait plus mature et moins mesquin que Drago.

— Tu te trompes Drago, mais soit, je lui demanderai pour toi.

— Merci..., marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. À vrai dire, j'imagine qu'il aurait pu dire oui, après tout, c'est St Potter, mais je n'avais pas envie de lui demander gentiment.

Hermione fit une moue désabusée et finit par sourire.

— Tu me le demandes bien gentiment à moi ?

— Oui, eh bien, c'est pas pareil... Bon, on se voit quand tu as la plume, je t'apporterai le poil de Citrouille.

Comme s'il venait de se rappeler qu'il avait laissé une potion sur le feu, Drago s'éclipsa plus vite que son ombre. Hermione se demandait ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là, en disant qu'elle, c'était différent, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion. Elle devait trouver Harry.

— Oui, bien sûr, je comptais aller voir Hedwige dans l'après-midi, de toute façon, dit Harry en souriant. Mais c'est bizarre, Ron m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'un poil de Boursouflet.

Hermione n'avait pas voulu mentir à Harry, même si elle savait qu'il aurait accepté de le faire malgré tout, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire cette demande au nom de Drago sans qu'Harry ne se pose de questions, et qu'elle soit obligée de trahir le secret de Drago. Aussi, elle prétexta préférer prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires afin de ne pas rater sa potion et Harry n'insista pas.

Le lendemain, avant le cours de Rogue, Drago donna rendez-vous à Hermione devant sa salle commune afin de faire l'échange.

oOo

— Rangez vos cours et sortez les ingrédients nécessaires à votre potion. Je vous préviens, si l'un de vous n'a pas tous les bons ingrédients pour sa potion, il sera en retenue toute la semaine !

Rogue serpenta entre toutes les tables afin de vérifier les ingrédients spéciaux des élèves. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant Harry, suspicieux, ce dernier ne se démonta pas et proposa au professeur de goûter le contenu de sa fiole s'il ne croyait pas s'il s'agît bien de bave de Sombral, ce à quoi Severus Rogue répondit par une retenue, le soir même.

Drago pouffa de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Harry, qui sembla encore plus furieux lorsqu'il le vit manipuler une plume de chouette des neiges. Il pensait pourtant être le seul à en posséder dans le collège...

Après deux heures de préparations de potions, le professeur leur distribua des copies. Rien de mieux qu'un devoir sur les potions qu'ils avaient à préparer pour terminer le cours.

Hermione, qui griffonnait furieusement son parchemin depuis le début du contrôle, dut s'arrêter. La pièce dans sa poche brûlait. Avec toutes les précautions du monde (Rogue avait le regard perçant d'un faucon), elle la sortit et lut le message de Drago. Ce dernier lui demandait tout bonnement la réponse à la question sept, à savoir, quel était l'ingrédient obligatoire d'une potion de ratatinage.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et vit qu'il attendait la réponse impatiemment. Et avec un sourire mutin, elle lui répondit.

 _« Je les ai faites pour Citrouille, pas pour tricher ! »_

Pensant être tranquille, Hermione s'était remise à son contrôle, quand la pièce la brûla de nouveau.

 _« Je sais, mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. »_

Hermione se retourna vers lui avec un regard exaspéré alors que lui était tout sourire, persuadé que son charme agirait sur elle, comme il agissait sur Pansy, qui lui fournissait bon nombre de réponses depuis le début du contrôle.

Hermione leva alors les yeux au ciel et se laissa aller à un petit sourire. Elle était vaincue.

 _« C'est le bandimon séché, et c'est la première et dernière fois que je t'aide ! »_

Drago afficha un sourire victorieux à Hermione avant de former un « merci » avec ses lèvres.

— Il vous reste vingt minutes, informa le professeur de sa voix atone.

Hermione se rendit compte alors qu'elle venait de passer cinq minutes à rêvasser, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé durant un contrôle. Maudit Malefoy ! Elle redoubla d'ardeur et noircit le reste de son parchemin durant le temps imparti.

Hermione était plus échevelée que jamais. Les trois heures de potions avaient failli avoir raison de ses nerfs. Heureusement, sa potion était parfaite, et elle pensait avoir un optimal au contrôle. Cependant, elle était lessivée. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on voyait Hermione avachie sur la table des Gryffondor, avec l'air d'avoir passé une nuit blanche.

— Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à te demander...

Hermione redressa avec difficulté la tête et regarda Harry. Il avait l'air soucieux, et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la tournure de la discussion.

— La plume d'Hedwige, tu es certaine que c'était pour toi ? Tu ne m'aurais pas menti, par hasard ?

Hermione voulut trouver une excuse à toute vitesse, mais ses cellules grises semblaient l'avoir abandonnée. Alors qu'elle continuait à chercher tant bien que mal, la pièce dans sa poche la brûla intensément. Ce n'était pas le moment, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle allait finir par prendre feu si Drago n'arrêtait pas de la harceler !

 _« Il est avec toi ?! »_

Vu l'urgence du message, Hermione comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de Citrouille. Il avait encore dû fausser compagnie à son propriétaire, et au milieu de la Grande Salle pour couronner le tout.

Elle jeta un discret coup d'œil à Drago pour être sûre d'avoir compris, et son air catastrophé la conforta dans son idée.

Hermione regarda brièvement autour d'elle, et sous la table, près de ses chevilles, mais elle ne le vit pas. Alors avec un air désolé, elle fit non de la tête à Drago, qui sembla blêmir instantanément.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Hermione ?! Je ne te reconnais plus ! Je te pose une question, et toi tu passes ton temps à regarder partout autour de toi ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta poche, déjà en cours de potion tu n'arrêtais pas !

— Oh regarde ! Si c'est pas mignon ! Drago a un Boursouflet ! s'exclama une fille de Serdaigle avant d'éclater de rire, suivie par la plupart des élèves.

Heureusement, ce chahut inopiné détourna Harry de la réponse qu'il attendait d'Hermione.

Cette dernière regardait également Drago, dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rosée et dont les traits du visage étaient figés.

— Le grand méchant Serpentard a un tout mignon petit compagnon, c'est adorable ! se moqua un autre élève de Gryffondor.

Drago récupéra d'un geste un peu brusque Citrouille, qui était venu se percher sur son épaule, et se leva, prêt à quitter la table après cette humiliation publique. Puis, jetant un regard à Hermione qui était désolée pour lui, il déclama :

— Il n'est pas à moi, il est à Granger !

— Alors pourquoi il est venu se pelotonner contre toi comme s'il te connaissait ? demanda Pansy Parkinson qui ne comprenait plus rien.

— Parce que... parce que je sors avec Hermione !

La principale intéressée blêmit à son tour, alors qu'elle était la cible de tous les regards. Et tout particulièrement celui de Ron, qui était blanc comme un linge et avait la bouche grande ouverte, et Harry, qui semblait énervé.

Drago avait fait le chemin qui le séparait de la Gryffondor et espérait vraiment qu'elle lui sauve la mise une fois de plus.

Il se fraya un passage jusqu'à elle et lui tendit Citrouille, qui alla se cacher sous ses cheveux directement.

— Je préfère qu'on croie que je sors avec toi plutôt que j'aie un Boursouflet, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en guise d'excuse.

— Trop aimable..., grimaça-t-elle. Tu aurais pu dire qu'il était à n'importe qui d'autre.

Drago devint soucieux d'un coup et répondit tout simplement :

— Tu es la première qui me soit venue à l'esprit.

Il l'avait laissée là, entourée de ses amis qui n'étaient peut-être plus ses amis, et des autres élèves qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Comment Hermione Granger avait pu séduire Drago Malefoy ? C'était incompréhensible...

— Il faut qu'on parle !

Harry avait l'air tellement contrarié que même Ginny, qui s'apprêtait à poser un millier de questions à Hermione, n'osa pas s'interposer.

Harry n'avait pas laissé le choix à la brune et la tirait déjà vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, sous les chuchotements de certains qui croyaient à une scène de jalousie ou de ménage entre les deux Gryffondor...

Le jeune homme ne la lâcha qu'une fois qu'ils furent dans un couloir désert.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies menti ! attaqua directement le brun qui ne parvenait plus à se contenir. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir poussée à me dire la vérité ! Je voyais bien que tu le dévorais du regard, alors pourquoi avoir persisté à nier ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Harry, dit Hermione qui se tordait les doigts.

— Et la déclaration de Malefoy devant tout le monde dans la Grande Salle, je l'ai inventée aussi ? Je me fous que tu sortes avec lui, même si je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi, mais je suis déçu que tu n'aies pas considéré notre amitié assez forte pour en parler !

Hermione n'avait plus le choix, elle devait dire la vérité à Harry. Malgré la colère qui voilait ses yeux, elle sentait qu'il était blessé.

— Écoute... Tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne, surtout pas à Ron, parce qu'il s'empresserait de le dire à tout le monde pour nuire à Drago, mais...

Harry observait Hermione, perplexe. Il lui fit signe qu'il acceptait et Hermione lui raconta alors toute l'histoire.

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes, songeur, avant de finalement éclater de rire.

— Tu es sérieuse ?! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il lui appartenait ! se moqua-t-il.

— Tu m'as promis Harry ! dit Hermione qui craignait que son meilleur ami ne finisse par la trahir.

— Oui, je t'ai promis de ne rien dire, mais pas de ne pas me moquer de lui, sourit-il.

Au moins, il semblait ne plus lui en vouloir du tout.

— Bon, je vais aller retrouver Ron pour lui dire que ce n'est pas ce qu'on croit, sans dire la vérité, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Il doit être en train de faire une crise d'apoplexie dans la Grande Salle à l'heure qu'il est.

Hermione sourit à Harry qui la laissa seule dans le couloir.

Au moment où il partit, Hermione sentit la pièce chauffer de nouveau dans sa poche.

 _« Tu as officiellement la garde de Citrouille. Fais en sorte que ton monstre roux ne dévore pas le mien ! »_

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Drago était vraiment dingue de son Boursouflet.

— Ah Hermione ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

Ginny avait fini par retrouver Hermione à la bibliothèque, et cette dernière referma son livre en soupirant. Elle devrait encore subir un interrogatoire...

— Alors, raconte-moi tout ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire pour commencer ? J'avoue ne rien comprendre. Pourquoi Drago a-t-il dit que Peluche était à toi et pourquoi tu l'as laissé dire ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ?

Hermione soupira une énième fois, et lui fit promettre de ne rien dire, avant de lui dire la vérité...

— C'est pas vrai ! C'est tellement romantique !

Hermione ne comprenait pas l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille.

— Oh Hermione ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que voir un garçon si affectueux avec une petite chose fragile ne t'émeut pas ! Et Malefoy en plus ! Je me doutais que sous cette apparente froideur il était quelqu'un de doux et attentionné, déclara-t-elle l'air rêveur.

Hermione n'y avait pas songé plus que ça à vrai dire. Effectivement, maintenant que la rouquine en parlait, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il était mignon avec son Boursouflet, mais pas de là à se pâmer comme avait l'air de le faire la jeune Weasley.

— Mais du coup, vous n'êtes pas réellement ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que non Ginny, je te l'ai dit !

— Donc, il est célibataire ?...

— Sans doute, répondit Hermione qui commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

— Alors, peut-être que... je pourrais tenter ma chance !

Hermione était bouche bée. Elle fixait Ginny comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

— Mais... Que fais-tu de Harry ? demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait plus rien, et qui, contre toutes attentes, éprouvait une once de jalousie à imaginer quelqu'un avec Drago.

Ginny baissa les yeux et rougit.

— Ben... Tu sais ce que je ressens pour lui, mais il est si distant ! Jamais il ne se rendra compte que j'existe ! se plaignit-elle pour tenter de se justifier.

Hermione éprouva de la compassion pour la rouquine. Elle savait depuis combien d'années elle aimait le Survivant en secret, aussi se promit-elle de faire en sorte qu'il se rende compte à son tour qu'elle pouvait être celle qui lui irait.

Le lendemain, en sortant de son cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Hermione fut surprise de voir que Drago l'attendait. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille sous le regard des curieux et l'enlaça.

— Tu as Citrouille avec toi ? lui demanda-t-il tout bas à l'oreille.

Hermione acquiesça et il lui prit alors la main et la traîna hors des regards curieux.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-elle en se disant qu'il était devenu fou.

— Suis-moi Granger, c'est tout.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête en signe d'abandon, et le suivit sans plus rien dire. Une fois dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et après avoir vérifié qu'elles étaient vides, Drago se permit de souffler.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Hermione, de plus en plus perplexe.

— On se cache !

Hermione laissa choir sa bouche en une formule muette, et resta comme ça, même lorsqu'elle vit Drago siffler afin de récupérer Citrouille et de l'embrasser.

— Salut toi ! Tu m'as manqué...

— Tu rigoles ? Tu as fait tout ça pour pouvoir dire bonjour à ton Boursouflet ?

— C'est mon droit de visite Granger, dit-il en lui souriant. Et puis, puisque tout le monde croit qu'on sort ensemble, autant en profiter pour s'isoler afin que je profite de MON Boursouflet, dit-il en insistant bien sur le fait que Citrouille lui appartenait.

— Et si tu me plaquais ? proposa Hermione avec espoir.

Drago sembla y réfléchir sérieusement mais refusa, prétextant que c'était trop risqué, vu que Citrouille avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de lui échapper.

— Tu aurais dû me prévenir, j'aurais apporté un livre, bougonna Hermione qui était totalement délaissée depuis que Drago se concentrait sur l'affection qu'il donnait à son animal de compagnie.

Drago était assis en équilibre sur le bord d'un des lavabos, tandis qu'Hermione était debout, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Voir Drago jouer avec son Boursouflet n'était pas dérangeant, mais assister à ce spectacle durant de longues minutes avait le don de faire perdre patience à n'importe qui.

— À quelle occasion l'as-tu eu ? demanda-t-elle pour faire la conversation, et ainsi se sentir moins seule.

Drago sembla prendre conscience qu'Hermione était toujours présente et fit disparaître l'air niais qu'il arborait. À la place, il sembla redevenir plus sérieux, tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

— J'avais dix ans, et je n'arrêtais pas de parler de Poudlard et de la maison à laquelle j'appartiendrai. J'étais tellement excité, même si la rentrée était encore très loin. Et mon grand-père détestait me voir si jovial. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire à mon père de me reprendre, qu'un Malefoy devait se contrôler en toute circonstance, et que par mon comportement juvénile, j'apportais la honte sur la noble lignée des Malefoy.

Hermione était abasourdie par ce qu'elle entendait. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que l'histoire du Boursouflet était liée à de si mauvais souvenirs pour Drago. L'expression de son visage était amère, il semblait revivre ses souvenirs, aussi elle le laissa continuer, sans l'interrompre.

— Mais même si ça me chagrinait, je n'en faisais qu'à ma tête, j'étais incapable de ne pas être excité à l'idée de venir faire mes études ici. Alors, puisque comme dans toutes les familles sorcières, la tradition est d'offrir un cadeau au futur collégien, mon grand-père m'a offert Citrouille. Il a dit « puisque tu te comportes en fillette, j'imagine que tu seras enchanté d'avoir un animal de fillette ! »

J'étais en colère, et vexé. Je pensais naturellement avoir un Nimbus 2000, tu imagines ma déception.

Pour la première fois, Drago s'adressait directement à Hermione. Elle acquiesça silencieusement, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop peinée pour lui, afin qu'il ne croie pas qu'il lui faisait pitié.

— J'ai essayé de m'en débarrasser avant d'arriver au collège, reprit-il. Il était hors de question que je sois la risée de tous avec mon Boursouflet ! Alors je l'ai emmené la nuit dans le parc du domaine, et je l'ai jeté aux paons de mon père. Ils se nourrissent de souris vois-tu, alors je me disais qu'ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de lui.

Hermione poussa une petite exclamation horrifiée et Drago afficha un sourire en coin, se moquant de la sensibilité de la jeune fille.

— Mais comme tu le vois, il a survécu. Au petit matin, je l'ai retrouvé devant la porte de ma chambre, il tremblait de froid. Alors, bien que je me fusse jusque-là refusé de le toucher autrement que pour le jeter aux paons, je l'ai pris dans mes mains pour le réchauffer. Il s'est mis à bourdonner et j'ai craqué.

Hermione ne pouvait qu'approuver, elle-même s'était laissée attendrir en moins d'une minute par la boule de poils !

— Et quelques jours après, mon grand-père est mort de la Dragoncelle, et j'ai gardé Citrouille en souvenir, pour me rappeler à quel point il faisait erreur. On peut éprouver de la joie et de l'affection, tout en restant digne d'être un Malefoy !

Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Drago, et elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle la trouvait charmante.

— Bon, je crois que ça suffit !

Drago sauta du dessus du lavabo et rendit Citrouille à Hermione.

— Je dois aller en cours d'Études des Moldus, dit-il en grimaçant. On se voit demain ?

Hermione eut à peine le temps de dire oui qu'il était déjà parti.

Le lendemain, et tous les jours qui suivirent, Hermione et Drago s'étaient retrouvés afin que Drago profite de Citrouille. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Quitte à être dans la même pièce, ils en profitaient pour faire leurs devoirs et révisions, tout en laissant Citrouille gambader sur leurs fiches de révision. Hermione devait bien s'avouer qu'elle prenait plaisir à côtoyer Drago. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, elle découvrait un garçon sensible, plein de charme, et qui ne manquait pas d'humour. Il suffisait de le connaître pour apprécier ses qualités, et Hermione était heureuse de faire partie des personnes ayant ce privilège.

— Pourquoi tu crois qu'il fait ça à ton avis ? demanda Drago d'un air inquiet. Tu crois qu'il est malade ?

Hermione haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. En effet, depuis quelque temps, les sifflements mélodieux de Citrouille s'étaient amplifiés. On aurait dit qu'il chantait.

— J'ai entendu Luna Lovegood dire que les Boursouflets chantaient le lendemain de Noël, dit finalement Hermione sans grande conviction.

— Il est détraqué alors, parce que Noël n'est que dans deux jours. Remarque, peut-être qu'il s'entraîne pour cette date, plaisanta Drago.

— Je pense qu'il faut attendre que Noël passe, peut-être qu'il arrêtera ? s'avança Hermione sans certitude.

oOo

— On ne te voit plus ces derniers temps ! dit Ginny à Hermione qui venait de les rejoindre à table. Tu es très occupée avec ton amoureux, fit celle-ci en accompagnant sa remarque d'un clin d'œil.

Hermione sourit à Ginny qui connaissait la vérité et se servit une portion de bœuf en gelée.

— Nous passons notre temps à réviser, ça n'a rien de très romantique, répondit Hermione qui se prenait au jeu. Sans compter que Citrouille ne fait que siffler. Il chante de plus en plus fort au fil des jours, à tel point qu'il nous empêche de réviser.

Hermione attrapait un petit pain lorsqu'elle vit le visage figé de Ginny. Cette dernière devint écarlate et ses yeux s'étaient remplis d'excitation !

— Suis-moi !

— Mais, je n'ai même pas encore commencé à manger ! se défendit Hermione qui était emmenée de force par Ginny en dehors de la Grande Salle.

— Par Merlin !

— Mais quoi ?! demanda Hermione qui commençait à croire que son amie avait été piquée par un Billywig enragé.

— Tu ne connais donc pas la légende du Chant du Boursouflet ?! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

— Apparemment pas, répondit Hermione de mauvais gré.

— Il paraît que certains Boursouflets ont une capacité extraordinaire.

— Et qui est ? demanda la jeune fille qui ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

— De chanter lorsqu'il est en présence de deux âmes sœurs !

— Tu dis n'importe quoi, souffla Hermione, qui ne savait pas quoi en penser.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, c'est la légende, nuance, dit Ginny d'humeur taquine. Qui sait, Drago est peut-être ton futur mari et tu ne le sais pas encore, se moqua-t-elle.

Hermione sourit en retour, mais elle restait pensive. Une sensation bizarre faisait rage en elle, sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer. Mais une chose était certaine, c'est qu'une partie d'elle-même était loin de rejeter cette idée en bloc, bien au contraire.

— Tu te trompes Ginny. Drago et moi ne sommes pas réellement ensemble, tu le sais bien. Il me côtoie uniquement pour passer du temps avec Citrouille. Je suis son alibi, c'est tout...

— Peut-être qu'à force de passer du temps avec toi, il te voit autrement que comme son alibi, chantonna Ginny qui distillait par là même un délicieux doute en Hermione.

— Il n'y a aucune chance, il n'a pas eu un seul geste ou parole qui aille dans ce sens. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'aimerais aller manger avant que tout soit froid ! dit Hermione qui préféra changer de sujet.

Le lendemain, Hermione prétexta avoir trop de choses à faire. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec Drago. Peut-être parce qu'elle craignait de voir que les élucubrations de Ginny étaient totalement fausses alors qu'elle aurait aimé qu'elles soient vraies...

Elle passa donc toute la journée à Pré-au-Lard avec Ron, Harry et Ginny pour les achats de Noël. Alors que Ginny et Ron étaient occupés à se disputer à propos des mérites de leur équipe préférée de Quidditch, Hermione rejoignit Harry qui contemplait un paquet de cartes de collection représentant les cent meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de tous les temps.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas offrir à Ginny ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux telle une chouette prise dans les phares du Magicobus, et dévisagea Hermione.

— Pourquoi... Heu, je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas réfléchi, dit-il en s'ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux.

Depuis des semaines, Hermione lui parlait de Ginny, et à quel point elle était belle, et à quel point elle plaisait aux garçons, et à quel point elle était douée au Quidditch... Mais toutes ces allusions n'avaient servi à rien ! Hermione voyait bien que Harry était à présent troublé en présence de la jeune sœur de Ron, mais il ne se déclarait pas pour autant.

— Je suis sûre qu'elle serait tellement heureuse et touchée de recevoir un cadeau qu'elle pourrait sauter au cou de celui qui lui offre et l'embrasser, dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

Elle fut satisfaite de voir Harry rougir après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la rouquine et de se mettre à la recherche du cadeau parfait.

Hermione, quant à elle, retourna choisir ses propres cadeaux. Elle avait pris divers articles de Quidditch pour les garçons, des boucles d'oreille pour Ginny, et un petit chandail en laine pour Citrouille. Le sentant grelotter malgré l'épaisseur de ses cheveux, elle lui avait enfilé tout de suite. C'était drôle de voir la boule de poil emmaillotée dans un pull en laine noir qui ne laissait sortir de sa tête et ses pattes, ainsi de quelques touffes de poils éparses. C'est sûr, il était beaucoup moins doux comme ça, mais c'était pour son bien.

L'espace d'un instant, elle avait pensé acheter quelque chose à Drago, mais elle avait laissé tomber finalement. Ils avaient beau s'être rapprochés, ils n'étaient pas au point de se faire des cadeaux. Du moins, Hermione craignait qu'il ne se moque de ses intentions...

oOo

Le château était paré de ses plus beaux atours. Noël était vraiment une période magique à Poudlard ! Le château regorgeait de décorations, et les armures diffusaient des cantiques de Noël à l'unisson. Des flocons de neige volaient dans la Grande Salle, qui, comme à l'accoutumée, comptait douze magnifiques sapins richement décorés.

Hermione mettait la touche finale à sa coiffure. Pour l'occasion, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon torsadé, dévoilant son cou gracieux et ses épaules délicates. Elle observa les mouvements amples de sa robe dans la glace une dernière fois et descendit pour le réveillon.

Elle fut félicitée par ses amis pour le choix de sa tenue qui la mettait particulièrement en valeur. Eux-mêmes avec des costumes très chics, hormis Ron, et rayonnaient de joie.

Instinctivement, Hermione cherchait Drago du regard. Elle l'avait évité autant qu'elle avait pu, mais elle ne pouvait plus continuer. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal, et le priver de Citrouille le soir de Noël n'était pas vraiment gentil !

Après quelques minutes, elle finit par le retrouver parmi la foule. Il portait, comme toujours, un ensemble qui lui allait à la perfection. Il dégageait une classe folle, personne ne pouvait le nier.

— Hermione... Tu es très jolie, dit Drago en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, après qu'elle l'eut rejoint.

Depuis qu'ils étaient censés sortir ensemble, il n'était pas rare qu'il fasse preuve de gestes tendres, afin de parfaire leur couverture, mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle fébrilité.

Il profita du fait que personne ne regardât dans leur direction pour caresser Citrouille qui avait sa place habituelle sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Hermione sentit les doigts de Drago glisser délicatement sur la peau nue de son épaule et frissonna. Elle aurait juré qu'il s'était aventuré sciemment au-delà de Citrouille.

Cachant sa gêne du mieux qu'elle put, elle prit place sur la table unique de la pièce, qui devait accueillir la totalité des professeurs et élèves, toutes maisons confondues. Ginny s'assit à coté d'elle, et de l'autre côté, c'est Drago qui s'installa.

— Ne pas être à côté de ma petite amie le soir de Noël ne serait pas digne d'un Malefoy, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en accompagnant sa remarque d'un clin d'œil.

— Et puis, tu peux profiter de Citrouille comme ça ! dit-elle en cachant son trouble par une boutade.

Drago se contenta d'un sourire triste et détourna le regard, comme si la remarque de la jeune fille l'avait blessé, comme si elle refusait de voir qu'il était là pour elle, avant d'être là pour son Boursouflet.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que tout le monde avait entamé le dessert, Citrouille devint agité. Il passait de l'épaule d'Hermione à celle de Drago de plus en plus vite, et poussait des cris et sifflements toujours plus aigus, à tel point que Drago et Hermione furent contraints de sortir de la Grande Salle.

Les sifflements semblèrent se calmer et se modifier dès qu'ils furent seuls dans le grand Hall. Hermione avait Citrouille dans le creux de la main et tous deux l'observaient, inquiets de son comportement.

Soudain, il reprit ses sifflements, mais en les modulant, de telle façon qu'un son mélodieux envahit le grand Hall et se répercuta sur les murs.

Au fur et à mesure, ses sifflements se transformèrent en vrai chant, tellement beaux qu'Hermione et Drago furent émus. Jamais ils n'avaient rien entendu de tel, c'était fabuleux.

Tous deux, penchés sur la petite créature, relevèrent les yeux au même moment pour tomber directement dans le regard de l'autre. Ils restèrent comme ça, quelques secondes, inconscients du fait qu'un énorme bouquet de gui s'épanouissait à des dizaines de mètres au dessus d'eux, et soudain, ils s'embrassèrent, comme si plus rien autour n'avait d'importance, comme s'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, avec uniquement une mélodie céleste pour célébrer leur amour.

Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, puis mirent quelques secondes à se rendre compte du silence ambiant. Citrouille avait fini de chanter, il était maintenant silencieux, comme si sa tâche était achevée.

 **FIN**

 **11/9/15 au 12/9/15**

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère sincèrement que vous l'aurez aimé :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


End file.
